1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus which can be easily and securely grouped with other such apparatus, a method for grouping the apparatuses together, and a recording medium for use with such a method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional method for grouping together a plurality of apparatuses capable of, communicating with one another, Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 9-200860 discloses a method for registering a sub unit in a main unit by using a recording medium. The main unit disclosed in this publication includes a section for storing an identification code, and a section for accessing the recording medium. The identification code of the sub unit which is stored in the recording medium can be registered in the main unit by inserting the recording medium in which the identification code of the sub unit has been recorded into the main unit. Thus, a sub unit registration can be easily be accomplished.
However, the sub unit registration method disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 9-200860 requires a recording medium in which the identification code of the sub unit has been registered in advance. Moreover, the identification code needs to be set to a different value for each sub unit. Therefore, the identification code management is very difficult. Furthermore, the sub unit registration is very difficult to accomplish when the apparatus does not have unique ID information such as a telephone number. In addition, a main unit is always necessary when registering an apparatus. Therefore, sub units cannot be grouped and registered under circumstances where there is no main unit.
According to one aspect of this invention, there is provided an apparatus including a communication section for communicating with another apparatus. The apparatus includes: a registration detection section for detecting grouping registration information which is provided to each of a plurality of apparatuses to be grouped and registered; a storage section for storing group information which indicates that the apparatus and the other apparatus are in the same group; and a control section for controlling the communication section, the registration detection section and the storage section. The control section generates connection ID information based on the detected grouping registration information, receives first connection information transmitted from the other apparatus, determines whether or not the first connection information matches with second connection information which is based on the connection ID information and, if it is determined that the first connection information matches with the second connection information, stores the first connection information as the group information in the storage section.
In one embodiment of the invention, the storage section is capable of storing the group information even after a power supply is turned OFF.
In one embodiment of the invention, the storage section is capable of deleting the group information stored in the storage section by turning OFF a power supply.
In one embodiment of the invention, the apparatus further includes a cancellation detection section for detecting grouping registration cancellation information which is provided to an apparatus to be canceled from the grouping. The control section generates connection ID information based on the detected grouping registration cancellation information, determines whether or not the first connection information stored in the storage section matches with the second connection information and, if it is determined that the first connection information matches with the second connection information, deletes the first connection information stored in the storage section.
In one embodiment of the invention, the apparatus further includes a location detection section for detecting location information which indicates a location of the apparatus. The control section deletes the first connection information stored in the storage section depending upon the detected location information.
In one embodiment of the invention, the apparatus further includes a time detection section for detecting an elapsed time. The control section deletes the first connection information stored in the storage section depending upon the detected elapsed time.
In one embodiment of the invention, the control section measures the number of times the apparatus has been connected to the other apparatus and, if the measured number of times exceeds a predetermined number of times, deletes the first connection information stored in the storage section.
In one embodiment of the invention, the apparatus further includes a display section for displaying a list of at least one connection information including the first connection information stored in the storage section.
In one embodiment of the invention, the storage section stores an operation procedure of the apparatus. At least one of the plurality of apparatuses which have been grouped and registered operates according to the operation procedure stored in the storage section.
In one embodiment of the invention, at least one of the plurality of apparatuses which have been grouped and registered operates depending upon a combination of the plurality of apparatuses which have been grouped and registered.
In one embodiment of the invention, the control section authenticates the connection ID information when performing at least one of the grouping registration and grouping registration cancellation.
In one embodiment of the invention, at least one of the grouping registration and grouping registration cancellation is performed by a dedicated grouping apparatus.
In one embodiment of the invention, at least one of the grouping registration information and the grouping registration cancellation information represents at least one of: the number of times a button is depressed within a predetermined period and a timing of button depression: a timing of turning ON/OFF a light: sound information: a timing of vibration; wind force information; temperature information; speed information; and image information.
In one embodiment of the invention, the control section notifies a user that at least one of the grouping registration information and the grouping registration cancellation information has been performed.
According to another aspect of this invention, there is provided a method for grouping together a plurality of apparatuses including a first apparatus and a second apparatus. Each of the plurality of apparatuses includes a communication section for communicating with the other apparatuses. The method includes the steps of: providing the same grouping registration information to the plurality of apparatuses; generating, in each of the plurality of apparatuses, the same connection ID information based on the same grouping registration information provided; transmitting to the second apparatus first connection information which is based on the connection ID information generated in the first apparatus; and determining whether or not the first connection information transmitted from the first apparatus matches with second connection information which is based on the connection ID information generated in the second apparatus and, if it is determined that the first connection information matches with the second connection information, storing the first connection information in the second apparatus as group information which indicates that the first apparatus and the second apparatus are in the same group.
According to still another aspect of this invention, there is provided a recording medium in which a program is recorded, the program being provided for controlling a computer to perform a grouping process for grouping together a plurality of apparatuses including a first apparatus and a second apparatus. Each of the plurality of apparatuses includes a communication section for communicating with the other, apparatuses. The grouping process includes the steps of: providing the same grouping registration information to the plurality of apparatuses: generating, in each of the plurality of apparatuses, the same connection ID information based on the same grouping registration information provided: transmitting to the second apparatus first connection information which is based on the connection ID information generated in the first apparatus: and determining whether or not the first connection information transmitted from the first apparatus matches with second connection information which is based on the connection ID information generated in the second apparatus and, if it is determined that the first connection information matches with the second connection information, storing the first connection information in the second apparatus as group information which indicates that the first apparatus and the second apparatus are in the same group.
The functions of the present invention will now be described.
According to the present invention, grouping registration information can be externally provided. Thus, a user can easily select one or more of a plurality of apparatuses which the user wishes to be grouped with. Moreover, the level of security can be enhanced by generating connection ID information based on the registration information.
According to the present invention, group information can be stored even after turning OFF the power supply of an apparatus having a communication function. Thus, the user does not have to start the grouping operation over each time the power supply is turned ON/OFF.
According to the present invention, the group information can be deleted after turning OFF the power supply of an apparatus having a communication function. This is advantageous for an apparatus which is grouped with a different partner apparatus each time the apparatus is activated because group information which is no longer needed can be prevented from being stored.
According to the present invention, grouping registration cancellation information can be externally provided. Thus, a user can easily select one or more of a plurality of apparatuses which the user wishes to cancel from grouping. The phrase xe2x80x9cto cancel an apparatus from groupingxe2x80x9d as used herein is intended to mean, unless otherwise indicated, xe2x80x9cto remove an apparatus from a group of apparatusesxe2x80x9d and not xe2x80x9cto dissolve the groupxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cto remove from a group all the apparatuses of the groupxe2x80x9d. Moreover, the level of security can be enhanced by generating connection ID information for cancellation based on the registration information.
According to the present invention, a location detection section can be used to detect the position of an apparatus having a communication function so as to delete the group information when the apparatus has moved out of a predetermined location or area. Thus, an apparatus can be promptly canceled from grouping when the apparatus has moved to a location such that the grouping is rendered meaningless, e.g., when the apparatus has moved out of the reach of radio waves in an environment of the radio wave communication.
According to the present invention, a time detection section can be used to measure the elapsed time so that the group information can be deleted after passage of a predetermined amount of time. Thus, the grouping can be promptly canceled when a time out occurs, thereby rendering the grouping meaningless.
According to the present invention, a section for measuring the number of times of connection can be used so that group information can be deleted when the number of times the connection has been made exceeds a predetermined number of times. Thus, it is possible to easily provide a service which is available for free until the number of times of connection exceeds the predetermined number of times. Moreover, the level of security can be enhanced by deleting the grouping information when the authentication fails repeatedly.
According to the present invention, within a predetermined period of time after registration information is input to an apparatus having a communication function, a list of apparatuses to which the same registration information has been input can be displayed, so that a user can select one or more of a plurality of apparatuses which the user wishes to be grouped with. Thus, even when the grouping operation accidentally concurs with another grouping operation by another user, only the apparatuses which have been specified by the user can be reliably grouped together.
According to the present invention, a predetermined operation procedure can be stored in a storage section by inputting the predetermined operation procedure to an apparatus having a communication function within a predetermined period of time after registration information is input to the apparatus or by inputting the predetermined operation procedure as operation registration information. Thus, some or all of the apparatuses which have been grouped together can be controlled to operate according to the stored operation procedure. It is possible to provide an interconnection operation among apparatuses capable of communicating with one another which are associated with one another by grouping together the apparatuses in advance. For example, it is possible to turn ON the power supply of a VCR and automatically turn ON the power supply of a TV which has been grouped together with the VCR.
According to the present invention, unique operation procedures can be stored, in advance, respectively in various apparatuses capable of communicating with one another. Then, some or all of the apparatuses can operate according to the stored unique operation procedures depending upon the combination of apparatuses grouped together. There are some apparatuses for which it is easily expected, based on the characteristics of the apparatuses, that the apparatuses can operate in an interconnected manner with one another, e.g., a projector and a room light (the room light can be automatically dimmed when the power supply of the projector is turned ON). Information of an operation procedure for such an apparatus can be stored in the apparatus in advance, so that the user only has to group the apparatuses together to automatically register their operation procedures so that the apparatuses can operate in an interconnected manner with one another. Some existing projectors and room lights have an infrared communication unit incorporated therein so that they can be controlled by remote controls. The grouping operation can most easily be accomplished for such an apparatus having a communication function. In such a case, the remote control is a two-way remote control which can both receive and transmit data. An apparatus without a communication function can also be grouped with another apparatus by adding a communication function to the apparatus. Alternatively, the remote control of the projector and the remote control of the room light can be grouped together.
According to the present invention, an authentication may be required when performing at least one of the grouping registration for grouping together a plurality of apparatuses capable of communicating with one another and the grouping registration cancellation. Thus, the level of security can be enhanced by preventing the user from being grouped and registered with another undesired user or canceled from registration with another undesired user.
According to the present invention, a dedicated grouping apparatus can be used to perform at least one of the grouping registration for grouping together a plurality of apparatuses capable of communicating with one another and the grouping registration cancellation. Thus, it is possible to prevent the user from being grouped and registered with another undesired user or canceled from registration with another undesired user. Where a high level of security is required, the registration or the registration cancellation can be performed by a single particular dedicated grouping apparatus. In such a case, the particular dedicated grouping apparatus serves as a type of key to the user""s apparatus having a communication function, thereby enhancing the level of security. The phrase xe2x80x9cuser""s apparatusxe2x80x9d as used herein is not intended to suggest that there is only one xe2x80x9cuserxe2x80x9d or that the user owns only one xe2x80x9capparatusxe2x80x9d; rather, a xe2x80x9cuserxe2x80x9d may own more than one apparatus. Moreover, the phrase xe2x80x9cpartnerxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cpartner apparatusxe2x80x9d as used herein is intended to mean a member of the group other than the xe2x80x9cuser""s apparatusxe2x80x9d.
According to the present invention, at least one of the grouping registration information, the grouping registration cancellation information and the operation registration information can represent at least one of: the number of times a button is depressed within a predetermined period and a timing of button depression; a timing of turning ON/OFF a light; sound information; a timing of vibration; wind force information; temperature information; speed information; and image information. Such information can be detected by a detection section. For example, the user can easily perform a grouping operation by changing the number of times the registration button, the registration cancellation button, the operation registration button, or the like, is depressed and the timing of button depression. Regarding the timing of turning ON/OFF a light, the grouping operation can be performed by turning ON/OFF the power supply of a room light, for example. Regarding the sound information, the grouping operation can be performed by using a sound, for example. Regarding the timing of vibration, the grouping operation can be performed by touching an apparatus having a communication function with another apparatus having a communication function, for example. Regarding the wind force information, the user can perform the grouping operation by blowing onto an apparatus having a communication information, the user can perform the grouping operation by holding an apparatus having a communication function in the hand to transfer the body temperature to the apparatus, for example. Regarding the speed information, a car that is speeding can be grouped with a patrol car so that the car that is speeding can be tracked down by the patrol car. In such a case, it is necessary that the car that is speeding also has a communication function. Nevertheless, it is believed that this would be an effective measure in the near future, where it is expected that every automobile will be provided with an apparatus having a communication function for the purpose of controlling the traffic network with a communication network. Moreover, regarding the image information, the grouping registration or cancellation can be performed by using information of the fingerprint of the user as authentication means, for example.
According to the present invention, after at least one of the grouping registration and the registration cancellation is performed, the user can be notified of the grouping registration and/or the registration cancellation by means of a lamp, a buzzer, or the like.
According to the present invention, a grouping technique can be widely applied to various types of apparatuses capable of communicating with one another via the use of a recording medium in which a grouping program is recorded.
Thus, the invention described herein makes possible the advantages of: (1) providing an apparatus having a communication function which can easily be grouped and registered with intended ones of such apparatuses capable of communicating with one another without having to register an identification code in advance, without having to have unique ID information in advance, and even under circumstances where there is no main unit; (2) providing a method for grouping such apparatuses; and (3) providing a recording medium for use with such a method.
These and other advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed description with reference to the accompanying figures.